Spring Tour
by deathrain
Summary: Dean is a little upset about the mandatory weeklong choir tour he and Sam have to go on during Spring break. Dean is turned on, and he doesn't want to wait until they get to the hotel, despite the fact that they are stuck sitting behind their choir director.


**TITLE:**Spring Tour

**PAIRING:**Dean/Sam

**RATING:**R?

**WORDS:** 2,514

**WARNINGS: **wincest (incest), weecest (underage [Sam is about 14, Dean is about 18]), fellatio, exhibitionism and voyeurism, Outsider POV

**SUMMARY:**Dean is a little upset about the mandatory weeklong choir tour he and Sam have to go on during Spring break. Dean is turned on, and he doesn't want to wait until they get to the hotel, despite the fact that they are stuck sitting behind their choir director.

**DISCLAIMER:**Dean and Sam do not belong to me. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW. The story is all mine. I am simply borrowing the characters to play out my fantasies.

**A/N:** This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. This is meant to be just a fun little one shot that I was inspired to write when I was on my own choir mini-tour. If any of you are waiting for me to update my other stories, I promise you I will get to them! This year has been really hectic and busy for me that I haven't had any time to write fanfic. I've actually had this written since about a month after my last fic was uploaded, but I never had a chance to type it. So I'm still not actually writing right now, I'm just typing. I promise to get to them as soon as I can! Also, I have been working on fixing my tenses; let me know what you think? Is it better? Please R&R!

***~* Spring Tour *~***

*~* Dean *~*

Dean wants to kill himself. Dean wants to pull out the blade hidden in his steel-toed boat and slit his throat right here and now.

"I can't _believe_ you made me do this, Sam!" Dean groans for the millionth time to the gangly little lump curled up on his lap.

"I didn't _force_ you to join choir, Dean. And I didn't hear you complaining when Mrs. Burns gave you the solo." Sam is quick to retaliate.

"Yes you did! You looked at me with those girly puppy dog eyes you know I can't say no to!" '_Because you know you're not allowed to be in anything extracurricular by yourself.' _ "And that was different," '_I found out I love to sing,' _"no one said anything about a stupid tour being a requirement! A weeklong tour! During Spring Break! This has got to be, like, illegal or something!" Dean tries to reason.

"It's not, Dean, and you get an automatic A in choir just by being here, so suck it up and just be happy about your first ever A."

"I get lots of A's, bitch!"

"Language, Mr. Winchester!" Mrs. Burns snaps from the seat ahead of them.

"Sorry Mrs. Burns." Comes the automatic response, without a hint of remorse in his tone. "Way to get us stuck behind Il Duce, Sammy." Dean adds in a mummer directed at Sam's ear where his head is lying in Dean's lap.

"Your fault we were late, jerk. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Dean smiles at the returned term of endearment his little brother used. It's an exchange that clearly says, "I love you" between the two brothers in a way that appears like nothing more than a little friendly ribbing to outsiders looking in; something that Mrs. Burns will never understand.

Dean cards his fingers through Sam's mop of floppy brown hair and gazes fondly down at his little brother already sleeping soundly; curled up in the cramp bus seat with Dean as his makeshift pillow, and succumbs to the temptation of sleep knowing his little brother is safe within his arms.

*~* Mrs. Burns *~*

'_Those boys are certainly unusual' _Mrs. Burns muses to herself while she listens discretely to them bicker about the tour and why Dean is in choir.

"I didn't force you to join choir, Dean. And I didn't hear you complaining when Mrs. Burns gave you the solo."

It's true she gave Dean the solo in the choir's biggest crowd-pleasing piece. '_Despite the boy's clear lack of interest in anything school related, choir included, the kid has a voice, and a damn good one at that.'_

"I get lots of A's, bitch!"

"Language, Mr. Winchester!" Comes flying from her mouth before she can stop herself. It's not like she wants her students to know that she likes to eavesdrop.

"Sorry Mrs. Burns."

She hears Dean's mumbled comment to Sam but chooses to let it slide and ignores it. She considered it lucky the Winchesters showed up late and the only seat left was behind her. Those boys intrigue her and she is looking forward to listening in on their conversations. She's curious about the back story behind the rebellious leather clad senior with a mouth that doesn't quit and more swagger than Mick Jagger and his shy, quiet, freshman little brother who always keeps to himself, but is the top of all his classes and the delight of all his teachers.

'_I heard they move around a lot, and they don't have a mother. I wonder if that's why they seem so close and why Dean is always so protective of Sam? But what if there are other reasons Dean is so protective? Worse reasons? They both have a tendency to show up to school with cuts and bruises, sometimes even worse injuries. But their ridiculous stories of how they got them always match up. I can't do anything without some kind of proof. Hopefully they'll say _something_ that I can use to help them.'_

It looks as though fate has turned against her, however, when she hears the two boys drift off into sleep, one right after the other.

*~* Sam *~*

Sam comes to a few hours later when the bus hits a particularly large pothole. His head jumps from its resting place on his big brothers lap and lands with a painful thud on something big, hot, and hard.

"Sammy…" Dean moans. His eyes shift restlessly beneath his eyelids and his hand twitches where it rests tangled in Sam's hair as he dreams of their unspoken relationship. "Oh God, Sam…"

Sam shoots upright and clasps a hand over Dean's mouth. One good thing about Dean is that he always wakes up alert, especially when his wakeup call is a hand slapped viciously over his plush lips. His eyes snap open and mouth snaps shut. His eyes dart around, taking in his surroundings and searching for danger. Once he remembers where they are, he turns toward Sam, arching one eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell, Sam?'

Sam slowly removes his hand from Dean's mouth and shoots a pointed look between Dean's legs. Dean follows his gaze and smirks. "So?" he asks, cocksure. "I thought you liked that, baby boy."

"Dean!" Sam hisses, "Don't call me that in public! And you were… Sleep talking."

"So? …Oh." Dean glances around quickly to make sure they haven't drawn any unwanted attention, so Sam follows suit. The teacher they are stuck behind is, thankfully, asleep. The group of giggling girls across the aisle is absorbed in their own little world, talking animatedly about boys, clothes, and whatever else teenage girls talk about. The guy behind Sam is mouthing along to whatever he is listening to under his giant studio headphones. The girl next to him is reading Catcher in the Rye. She could have heard Dean, but if she did she is hiding it well.

Sam notices Dean eyeing her suspiciously and knows he is thinking the same thing. Looking back at the girl, Sam notices the look on her face – a look of pure concentration. Sam recognizes it because he wears it a lot. He knows that when he reads with that look, it is because he has shut the world out. Nothing exists to that girl besides the words before her. She hadn't heard Dean, he was sure.

"I think we're good, Dean." Sam says. He sees Dean visibly relax and feels himself begin to relax as well.

"Good. Now relax and lay back down." Dean says as he cards his fingers through Sam's unruly mess of hair. Dean's lap is comfortable, so he complies. If Sam weren't so tired, perhaps he'd notice the hungry and mischievous glint in Dean's shining green eyes.

*~* Mrs. Burns *~*

"Sammy…Oh God, Sam…"

'_Did I hear that right?'_

*Slap*

'_What was that noise? It kind of sounded like a hand slapped over a mouth.'_

"I thought you liked that, baby boy."

"Dean! Don't call me that in public! And you were… Sleep talking."

'_More like sleep moaning.'_

"So? …Oh."

'_Thank God I look like I'm asleep.'_

"I think we're good, Dean."

"Good. Now relax and lay back down."

Mrs. Burns hears Sam shifting back to his previous position so he can comply.

"Seriously Dean?"

"Come on baby, know you wanna suck it."

'_WHAT?'_

"Dean!"

'_I must have misheard. Or misinterpreted. Or… something.'_

"Come on, Sam, no one's paying attention! Just be quiet and no one will notice!"

"I'm not going to suck you off on a bus full of our classmates, right behind our fucking teacher!"

'_There's no way to misinterpret that. Maybe I misheard? Again.' _Somehow, she doesn't think so.

"You gotta do something, Sammy! This is your fault, after all."

"How is it _my_ fault that you can't keep it in your pants for more than 5 minutes?"

"It's your fault for telling me you're going to tie me up…"

"Dean!"

"…to the fancy schmancy hotel bed and ride…"

"DEAN!"

"…my cock tonight,"

'_Holy mother of…'_

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught?"

"And then you shove your face in my lap and make me dream about it!"

"That does _not _make _this_ my fault!"

"I'll make it worth your while, baby boy."

There are a few minutes of silence, and Mrs. Burns can only imagine the unspoken conversation they must be having with their eyes, like she has seen them have so many times before.

"Fine." Sam grits out, giving in, but clearly not very happy about it.

Mrs. Burns hears Sam lay back down in Dean's lap. There is a long moment of silence where she thinks, hopes, prays, even, that Sam isn't about to do what it sounds like he's about to do. Then she hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled. A sharp intake of breath later and she can hear the slick sound of Sam taking Dean – _'His older brother for Christ's sake!'_ – into his mouth in one downward motion.

'_With my eyes closed, my hearing must be sharpened,'_ Mrs. Burns thinks, _'because I can hear everything!' _She can hear Sam's bobbing head move faster and faster, the unmistakable sound of mouth slip-sliding along skin, the heavy intakes of breath through the nose, soft gags and moans from little Sam and grunts of encouragement from Dean. She hears the exact moment Sam slides his hand down inside Dean's jeans to cup his balls. She swears she can even hear the sound of Sam's tongue licking along the underside of Dean and swirling around the head, pausing a moment to tease the slit.

'_This is wrong! This is so wrong! Not only are two underage boys having sex on the bus during a school trip, but they are also _brothers_! I have to do something! I have to stop this! I have to! So…why aren't I moving? And, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? …If only I could just _see _what's going on. Yes, that's it. If could just see, then maybe I'd be as revolted as I should be. _Mrs. Burns is sitting with her legs up and her back to the window. _'If I just turn my head ever so slightly…'_

'_Oh my God! I think the temperature just went up at _least _another ten degrees!' _Sam is lying curled up on the seat, his head face down in his brother's lap, looking for all the world like he is sleeping, save for the slight up and down motion of his head. Dean has his head thrown back, face flushed and glowing in sheen of sweat. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open in a pleasure-filled "O," his fingers gripping tightly in his little brother's hair.

Mrs. Burns sucks in a sharp breath. Her heart is pounding, her skin is hot all over, and it is getting harder and harder for her to breath.

Dean must hear her, because his eyes shoot open and land straight on her. _'This is it.' _She thinks, but instead of freaking out and pulling his brother off, Dean smirks and pushes down on Sam's head, lifting his hips and forcing Sam to take him deep. Sam gags at the unexpected intrusion, but immediately relaxes his throat so he can take all of his brother's large cock into his mouth. Dean slides down the back of Sam's throat as Sam swallows around him. Dean comes with a soft cry of Sam's name, and Sam drinks down all of his seed obediently. Sam continues his ministrations through Dean's aftershocks, and then gently cleans his brother off with soft little kitten licks.

*~* Dean *~*

When Dean comes down from his post-orgasmic high, he opens his eyes to find their choir director still watching them, her breath labored. He winks and she quickly turns away and closes her eyes, feigning sleep once again. If truth be told, he knew she was awake the whole time, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to feel the thrill of her eyes on them, and see the reaction of someone witnessing how deep the bond of brotherly love can cut. _'I know it was risky, and Sammy will freak if he finds out, but we won't be around much longer, and I know how to keep people's mouths shut. Besides, she seemed like she was enjoying the show. No harm, no foul, right? I'll just take a few precautions to make sure that's the case.'_

"I swear to God, Dean, if anyone saw that I will kill you." Sam vows, his voice sex roughened.

"Don't worry about it Sammy, just go back to sleep." Dean soothes, carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love you, Dean." Sam says a short while later, his voice sleep laden as he drifts off into dreamland.

Love isn't a word that typically exists in the Winchesters' vocabulary, especially not Dean's. He is about to call Sam out for breaking the 'No Chick Flick Moments' rule - he has a reputation to uphold, after all, and Sam would never let him live it down if he went soft and said 'I love you' back. But it is moments like these that Dean secretly cherishes, when Sam is on the verge on sleep so his response will only register for the briefest of moments, like a fleeting memory on the edge of a dream. Sam won't remember when he wakes.

"I love you, too, baby boy."

*~* Mrs. Burns *~*

Mrs. Burns can't wrap her head around what she has just witnessed. '_Why didn't I stop it? Why did I find it so…hot? And what am I going to do about it?' _

Her mind is racing, and before she knows it they have arrived at the hotel. '_Oh God, the hotel! Those boys are supposed to be sharing a room! I can't let that happen!'_

Everyone had grabbed their bags and was filing into the lobby.

"Dean!" Both boys stop in their tracks and turn towards her. "Would you please help me check the bus for trash?" Sam gives Dean a worried look, but Dean just shrugs, completely unfazed. He tells Sam to head inside and walks back to the bus.

They scour the bus in awkward silence, Mrs. Burns not sure how to bring up the bright pink elephant in the room. Before she knows it, they are finished.

"Thank you Dean. Um, listen…"

"Don't mention it," Dean interrupts, "seriously." He not-so-subtly pulls his jacket open, revealing the butt of a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Her frightened eyes meet Dean's cold murderous ones. She sees nothing of Dean in his eyes; those eyes belong to a killer. She nods her head slightly, not daring to speak.

Dean leaves without another word. She watches in silence as Dean wraps a reassuring arm around Sam's waist when he meets up with him.

Mrs. Burns carefully avoids the Winchesters for the rest of the trip. The Monday after they return, the boys don't show up for school. Mrs. Burns asks about them, and is told they have moved again. She doesn't mention the Winchesters again.

***~* THE END *~***


End file.
